This invention relates generally to manipulation of elements within the eye, and more specifically, concerns improvements in instruments used for this purpose. This invention improves upon that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,139 incorporated herein by reference.
There is need for further improvements in instrumentation used for this purpose; and in particular for improvements as are described herein, to provide unusual advantages as will appear.